A display such as a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is provided with an array substrate. The array substrate is provided with a display region and a wire region at a periphery of the display region. A gate driver for scanning gate lines row by row is arranged at the periphery region. In the related art, a gate driver is commonly a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) where a thin film transistor (TFT) gate switching circuit is integrated to the periphery region to form a GOA circuit, so as to realize a narrow bezel.
In the related art, the GOA circuit includes a plurality of cascaded shift register units, and an output end OUT of each shift register unit is connected to one gate line to apply a gate driving signal to the gate line. When scanning the gate lines row by row, the gate driving signal received by the gate line G_n in the last row may be anamorphic seriously, and thus a driving ability of the GOA circuit may be reduced.